The Nine of Lorien
by cavlik97
Summary: Set straight after movie ended, Six, Four and Sam explore Six and Four's past which leads them to allies...and new rivals...  Six/Sam Four/Sarah  STORY ON HOLD but will continue soon:P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just went to watch I AM NUMBER FOUR and LOVED it so of course, had to write a fanfic about it! So, this is immediately after they leave the graveyard...R&R!**

As the truck drove away from the graveyard, Four's phone buzzed in his pocket. Still keeping a watchful eye on the road, he pulled the iPhone out of his pocket. It was a message from Mark. _She'll b ok w/ me. Wont try anythng, prmise. I think the wk's events hav kinda changed my view on things. Gd luk._

Four managed to smile. He knew he could trust Mark to look after Sarah...after all, the boy was in love with her. Four gave a small laugh. Not as much as he was, of course. Sam looked across from his seat, giving his friend a grin. 'So,' he said. 'Where exactly are we going to find Number Five?'

'We'll probably get out next clue at the spot that we were directed to go,' Four explained. 'If we find Number Five there that will just make it a bonus and we'll directly be able to find Number Seven.'

Sam licked his dry lips. 'Yo, Joh...I mean, Four?'

'Mm?'

'What's your real name?'

Four laughed, pressing down on the accelerator. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. 'Yeah. Real name. I've a feeling it's in that box somewhere.' He glanced at Sam who was goggling at him. 'You don't know your real name?' He sounded horrified. Four nodded. 'I do know it, don't worry. I just haven't used it since I was seven so...I kinda forgot it. Speaking of names, I need to get a new one. So does Six.'

There was a bang from the back of the truck and Sam and Four jumped in panic and Four braked suddenly, looking backwards. It was just Six. Sam breathed out thankfully as Six secured her motorbike at the back of the truck and climbed in between the boys. 'Been thinking 'bout that,' she said. 'I've texted a friend. From now onwards, Four, you're Avery Cunningham and I'm you're older sister, Alice.'

'And me?' Sam asked.

'What about you?' Four said in confusion. Sam rolled his eyes. 'My step-dad is bound to look for me, alerting Mark's dad and I'll be a MISSING person. They'll most likely suspect that you two have kidnapped me. I need a new identity.'

'The kid's right,' Six said, slipping unconsciously out of her American accent. 'You're going to be our cousin so we just need to figure out a first name.'

'Tyler,' Sam said. The other two looked at him curiously. Sam shrugged. 'Was off the top of my head.'

Four's phone vibrated again and Six sighed. 'Christ, let _me _take the wheel,' she muttered and before Four knew it, he was sitting beside Sam. He didn't say anything, knowing Six was not one to cross. Instead, he focused on his iPhone screen. From _Sarah _it said. _Missing u already. _Four couldn't help but smile. _Yeah_ he texted back. _Me too. PS- I'll be dumping my sim evry couple of wks so wat shuld I say 4 u 2 knw its me wen I txt u?_

There was a couple of minutes before a reply. When Four _did _get one, he was impressed by the idea.

_5:58pm Sarah says:_

_put no from 1-9 at the beginning of each message. Ex:_

_123456789_

_hey missing u._

_get it?_

Four thought about it for a moment, then texted her back.

_How about just 4. Ex:_

_4_

_luv u._

_get it?_

'Ugh, you two are gross,' Sam complained, looking over Four's shoulder. 'But how does this true love thing work?'

Four and Six exchanged looks. 'You know Twilight?' Six said. Sam nodded. 'My cousin Emma forced me to read it and watch the movies with her after I destroyed her bike in an experiment.'

Four snorted with laughter. Six ignored him. 'Right. So you know all that crap about the wolves and the imprinting?'

Sam nodded.

'Well, it's kinda like that except we can't make the other person fall in love with you. If you're _their _true love then fantastic coincidence. But a lot of the time, Loriens had to end up marrying someone they didn't truly love so that they could keep the race going.'

'What's the deal with the human sitch, then?' Sam asked, glancing at Four. Six sighed. 'Dunno,' she said, sounding slightly irritated at Four. 'That's another reason our Guards tried to keep us from become close friends with anyone. They didn't really know what would happen if we fell for a human so they tried to keep it from happening.'

At the mention of Guards, Four felt a pang of sadness and his heart felt empty and hollow. Hardly remembering his father, Henri had replaced that image and no matter how angry Four remembered he had been at the prospect of always moving, Henri had been his only real friend...

_Until now_, he self corrected. Bernie gave a whine from his lap, pawing his jacket. Four smiled apologetically. 'Sorry, man. We have to move as quickly as possible. You get that. No run at the moment.'

Bernie gave a disappointed bark, then settled down again and closed his eyes for a nap. Sam chuckled, patting his head. Four felt a slight comfort at the fact that for once in his life, he had friends who knew of his lineage and the reason they were constantly running. Then, he too closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: K, so I reckon after John/Four/Daniel whatever, left Sarah w/ Mark, I reckon they kinda became friends so: yeah. Also, we find out who Number Four and Six actually are...R&R!**

He woke when the truck hit a rough patch on the road and he saw that Sam had taken the wheel and Six was asleep between them both. Sam looked across the car and gave Four a greeting a smile. 'Morning. Dream of any prophecies, legacies, Mogs or any other abnormal things that I still can't believe are part of my life?'

Four chuckled. 'No. Dreamless sleep.' His phone buzzed and he frowned. Wouldn't both Sarah and Mark be at school right now? It was 8:30.

_8:30am Mark says:_

_Shit, neva thought id say this but schl feels so useless. Usually im beatng sum1 up or playng footie being the popula guy. That all feels so useless now while im knwng that ur out in USA sumwhere runing frm aliens. Jesus. Wish I waz w__**/**__ u guys._

_8:31am John says:_

_if u cant find anything occupyng 2 do, then do me a favor. Tell sarah to send me sum photos of the steel mill. U go 2. I wanna c whether Henri missed any clues while lookng 4 stuff on Malcolm. PS- I'll be dumping my sim evry few wks so if u get a txt from a numba u dnt know, this is how you'll knw its me:_

_Ex:_

_4_

_hey._

_Or_

_4_

_wats up?_

_K? It'll always hav 4 at the beginning if its an unknown numba. I'll try not 2 4get. _

John clicked send and pocketed the phone again. He knew both Sarah and Mark would jump at the opportunity to be involved in helping Six, Four and Sam. Then, Six woke with a start, giving a gasp. Four sat up straight, making Bernie leap from his lap to Six's who ignored his presence. 'Oh Christ,' she breathed, scrambling over the seat to get to the stuff in the boot. Four exchanged a confused look with Sam who just shrugged. Bernie yapped and Four shushed him hurriedly, following Six. 'What's wrong? Is Five okay?'

'Where's your box?' Six demanded. Four looked taken aback. 'Um...I dunno, I think I sealed it in my bag or something.'

Six gave a sound in between a yell and a growl. She grabbed Four's bag, diving her hands into it, throwing things out of it.

'Hey, hey, hey!' Four complained. 'That's my stuff!'

Six produced the box, throwing the backpack down again. She handed it to Four. 'Open it. _Now._'

'But Henri...'

'Henri is _dead._ Open it.'

Her words brought the chilling reality back upon Four who felt sadness welling up under his skin. Six's face softened. 'Sorry, Arion,' she said gently. Suddenly, Four's head snapped up. His eyes widened. 'Rya...' he whispered. 'You remember...'

'I have a good memory,' Six smiled. 'Remember 5th of December, 700th year of Lorien?'

Four frowned, then grinned. 'Yes. All nine of us were playing outside because our parents were in a meeting. First time we met. We were five and a half.'

'Number One, Affernus,' Six began. 'Number Two, Extro.'

'Number Three, Eli,' Four added. 'Number Four, Arion. Number Five, Ellis.'

'Number Six, Rya,' Six grinned. 'Number Seven, Trio. Number Eight Lucasse.'

'Number Nine...' Four started.

'Archon,' Six finished. 'You've remembered.'

Sam was staring at both of them, looking startled. 'Those names,' he stammered. 'I...I've heard all of them before. Affernus, Extro, Eli, Arion, Ellis, Rya, Trio, Lucasse and Archon! My father, he said they were stars he was studying. Special stars that had a connection to Earth and stars that would ultimately be our savior!'

'Did you believe him?' Six asked. Sam snorted. 'No! I thought he was drunk. Well, in my defense, he was.'

The other two laughed and Bernie gave a yap. He put a paw on Sam's laptop and Sam tried to shoo him away. 'Get off! That's a new generation Mac Book, get off, you mangy mutt!'

'_Hey, _Sam!' Four scolded. 'He's only a puppy. Bernie. Come here!' The dog cocked his head and jumped onto his owner's lap, barking joyfully. Six chuckled, scratching his ears. 'So. Arion. Are you going to open your box?'

Four sighed and picked up the blue and silver box that he had longed to open since he first had seen it. He tried to lift the lid but it was locked.

'Your legacy, Jo...I mean, Arion,' Sam reminded. 'Probably your legacy is the only thing that can open the box.'

Four focused, trying to make all the blood flow to his hands. There was a flash and blue light streamed from his palms. He placed them around the lock that didn't melt or crush or crumble. It just clicked open. Four let the blood flow through his arms, feeling the familiar chill yet the burning heat at the same time. With trembling fingers he lifted the lid. Inside were books, rocks, photographs, letters in strange languages, leather journals, a human passport and on the lid, a name was engraved.

ARION QUATRON

'Four,' Six said, folding her arms. 'Arion Four. That's where the number four in Portuguese and Spanish came from. Quatron. That was your last name.'

'And yours?' Sam asked, turning the blonde haired warrior. Six smiled in memory. 'Rya Seistan. Spelt S-E-I-S-T-A-N but said _Seyshton._ Portuguese and Spanish word for six-seis.'

But Four wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed on one photo that had nine young children, grinning their heads off, arms around each other's shoulders in front of the White House.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm stoked my all the reviews I've got! Thanks SO much you guys! Hope you like! R&R!**

'That's Ellis,' Six said, stabbing the photo with her finger, pointing at the girl in between the younger her and the younger Four. 'We're lined in sequence, see? Four girls, five boys.'

'I've seen her before,' Sam said, pointing at Number Two. 'Dad was working with her one summer in when I was ten and a half. We left abruptly and I never knew why.'

'Probably because she was killed,' Four said grimly. 'That means you're a year and a half younger than me. Well, supposed to be.'

'Yeah. How do you know that she died while we were there?'

'How old are you know?'

'Um...fifteen.'

'I'm seventeen and a half. When you were ten and a half, I was twelve. When I was twelve, Number Two died.'

There was a long silence. Six broke it. 'We're going to London.'

Both Four and Sam looked at her as if she had said 'Let's fly to Mars.' which to Four and Six was not such a crazy idea. Sam pulled up on the grass on the side of the road. 'Why in the name of hell are we going to London?' he demanded. Six had an evil grin on her face. 'To find Number Seven.'

'We're supposed to find the others in _sequence_!' Four moaned. 'Come on! Stop changing things!'

'Well, I found you, didn't I?' Six shot back. 'And that ended up with me saving your ass. I think I'd better be the decision maker here.'

They had no comeback for that.

By the same time the next day, they were checked in under their new identities in a hotel in London after stopping by a friend of Sam's who had worked them out with false ID cards. They were all sharing a room, twin room with a couch...they'd all agreed it was safer to all stick together, that way, if they were attacked, Six and Four could easily work together to protect themselves. Meanwhile, they were wondering what fighting skills they could give Sam who was eagerly awaiting a gun with solar beams shooting out of it. Four was keen to invent one but Six just rolled her eyes, flicking through a magazine. 'Hell, these things are so boring, who am I kidding?' she sighed, tossing it to the ground. She looked up at Four. 'How's Sarah?' Her face made it clear to Four she was perfectly serious, on teasing. He gave a long sigh. 'Fine. I asked her and Mark to do some inquiries into the Steel Mill that Malcolm was working in. She texted me before we boarded the plane but I haven't heard from her since. I'm kinda worried.'

Six sat up, frowning. 'Have you texted her?'

Four nodded. 'Yeah. I'm afraid Mogs have turned up in Paradise and taken her and Mark. But it isn't like we can just pop back to Paradise and check on them.'

Sam looked up from his laptop. 'Actually...' he said, typing in something and then hitting enter. 'We can. I've been able to hack into the town's security camera footage since I was ten. Feel free to browse around.'

Four gave a crow and thumped Sam on the back.

'So you_ do_ have a purpose in this trio,' Six said, impressed. Sam scowled and returned to typing things into his laptop. 'Here we are. Sheriff must've kept the cams on the Steel Mill. Check it out.'

Four bent over the back of the couch and scrolled the mill with his mouse. 'Try last night,' he suggested. Sam nodded, typing in a code and clicking enter. Immediately, footage came up and the three of them could see Sarah and Mark with flashlights, looking around.

'Hey!' Sarah said. 'Check this out!' She bent down, looking at something.

'Henri found that!' Four said suddenly. 'He told me. Those are the nine necklace signs we all have. Your dad must've known about it, Sam.'

Sam looked curious now, scrolling through time with the arrow keys. Suddenly, the saw Sarah being gagged and Mark unconscious.

'Hold up!' Six ordered. 'Who are they?'

'Mogs?' Sam asked. Four shook his head. 'No, they're somebody else. Shit, they're masked.'

Sam raised the volume and they could hear a bit of what the men were saying. However, what they all realised was that most of it was another language.

'They're saying that they can smell Four on this one,' Six said, translating without trying. Four snapped up, his gaze confused. 'Now they're saying that they'll take them to London. It's where the rest are.'

'How do you know this?' Sam asked, scared.

'It's our language on Lorien,' Six said, frowning. 'I don't get it. How would Mogs know our language?'

'Who cares?' Four exclaimed. 'They've got Sarah and Mark captive! Sam, is there a way that you can track them?'

Sam bit his lip. 'Perhaps. Wait a sec...' He leaned over and keyed in more access codes. Then, a graph appeared on the screen, the line moving every minute. Sam grinned triumphantly. Six exchanged another impressed glance with Four. 'Now what?' she asked. Sam turned to face them. 'Now, we sit and wait.'

**A/N: I can't keep Sarah and Mark out of the story, just have to have them kidnapped! And GabiGallagherGamesGirl, Sam & Six will become a couple, don't worry! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short but dramatic chapter ahead: If you love Sam, better start praying...:)**

Days later, Four was edgy and nervous. The tracker had suddenly gone out of range after a couple of days of the strangers being in London. Six was also anxious and the trio decided to explore any abandoned buildings around London's outskirts. They explored all day and they stopped around two to have something to eat. All they felt was distraught, wondering if the strangers had killed their friends yet. Lying back on the grass, Four focused his thoughts on Sarah. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and he saw her. She was in a barn. The masked men were facing her, their backs to him. Mark was gagged and unconscious in a hay pile. Four found his legs go numb when he heard a voice say 'We'll never get it out of her without torture. If she's working for Mogs then we're not gonna get it out of her. Old ways. Witch trial, etc. Burning iron.'

'_No_!' Four screamed, seeing a burning rod of metal being hung, Sarah being ordered to hold onto it until she spoke up where Four and Six were. Sarah shook her head defiantly, tears streaming down her face. One man gave a roar and pointed a sword at her throat. She gasped and grabbed hold of the bar.

'_Sarah_!' Four yelled desperately. His eyes snapped open and he was staring up at the blue sky.

'Are you okay?' Six asked worriedly, rolling her over onto her side.

'Sarah!' Four croaked. 'She's in a barn. Mark's unconscious. _Esk torriamare ter!_'

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. 'Huh? What did you say?'

Four looked over at Sam. 'What do you mean?'

'You spoke in a different language! Last sentence, what did you say?'

Six's face was deadly pale. She swallowed. 'He said...he said that they're...' She grabbed her sword. '...they're torturing her.'

**SARAH**

Pain shot through Sarah's body as she took hold of the burning iron bar. She felt as if knives were piercing every inch of her body, her vision blurring and her stomach churning. The man at her left grimaced and the younger man, not looking older than eighteen, closed his eyes. The man who had ordered the others to torture her, stepped forward. 'Now. Where have the Mogs taken Arion?'

'I don't know who Arion is,' Sarah sobbed in pain. 'Please, stop. I don't know anyone called Arion.'

'A boy with brown hair,' the youngest man said. 'It was about half ear-length. Hazel eyes.' Sarah shook her eyes, wanting desperately to let go of the rod. The man to her left took out a photograph, holding it in front of Sarah. Sarah frowned. The boy with hazel eyes and brown hair was...it was _John_! But she shook her head. 'No. No I don't...' she winced. 'I don't know him.'

Suddenly, there was a crash, a flash of blue light and the man who had ordered to torture her was against the barn wall, struggling under somebody's power. Sarah saw Sam in front of her. 'Let go!' he cried. 'Let go, Sarah, I'll catch you!'

Sarah let the iron bar drop and she collapsed, her legs crumbling to the floor while Sam caught her. She cradled her hand in her chest, small tears trickling down her cheek.

'_Mom_?' Six gasped, staggering backwards as she saw the woman on the right. Four looked over and let go of the man he was holding. 'Christ, Dad...it's you!' he realised, seeing the man beside the woman. The man gave a joyful cry. 'Arion! Arion, you're alive!'

Suddenly, Four was shoved backwards, and the man who had been under his power ran.

'He's working for Mogs!' Six shouted. 'Get him!'

Four made a move to run but the youngest stranger held him back. 'Look after the girl,' he said in a low tone. 'We'll take care of Gastion.'

Four nodded, running to Sarah's side. She looked up at him, her face glazed with tears. 'W...who's Arion...?' she whispered. Four stroked her cheek. 'Me,' he said softly.

**ARION**

He glanced down at her hand that was wrapped in her shirt. He carefully took it in his own hands. 'Uncurl it,' he said, his voice an order but gentle enough for anybody to hear the fear in his voice of what he would see. Sarah shook her head stubbornly and Four knew it was the pain controlling her words. 'You'll just make it worse,' he said in a hoarse voice. 'I'll heal it. I promise.'

Sarah, trembling, uncurled her hand and Six looked away, closed her eyes and shuddered. Four inhaled, swallowing his rage at what he saw. 'Rya,' he said in a low voice. 'Look after Mark.'

Six nodded, hurrying away. Four let the power flow through his arms and into his palm of his hand, placing it over Sarah's. She gave a short wince. Four pulled her closer. 'I can't heal it completely. We'll have to see a doctor. But I can make the pain fade.'

'It's already going,' she said in a whisper, edging closer to Four. She then, smiled. 'You know, Arion suits you much better than John Smith.'

Four gave a hollow laugh. 'Probably because he's not who I am.' Suddenly, Four realised that Sam was gone. 'Sam!' he yelled, helping Sarah to her feet. 'Sam, where are you?'

No answer.

Six and Four exchanged panicked looks but they were both distracted when Mark stirred. 'Ngar...' he groaned. 'My head.'

'Stay here,' Four said to Sarah, kissing her forehead. 'Mark, can you look after her?' Mark nodded. Four gestured to Six and the two of them rushed off in the direction that the others had run. The stopped abruptly about a hundred meters away from the barn. They ran over and Four felt his heart go cold. The others from his planet were crowded around Sam, who was lying unconscious on the grass and no matter what anybody did...he would not wake.

**A/N: No! Sam! That's what I was thinking when I wrote it but I reckon it's a good entry point for Sam/Rya's relationship. When Narrator tells the story, it's still gonna be with 'Six' and 'Four' because they each have loads of names but when talking with each other (in between Mark, Sarah, Four, Six and Sam, anyway) it will be Rya and Arion, kay? Hope it's not TOO confusing. :D**


End file.
